


Detalles

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Romance, detalles, manos, novios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama no era el chico más romántico del mundo. Y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero detalles como esos eran lo que más le gustaban de él. 30 Days OTP Challenge Dia 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detalles

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! He decido hacer el 30 Days OTP Challenge, con mis amadas OTP de varios fandoms. Y el primer dia es para el KageHina que me tiene viciada.
> 
> Dia 1: Holding hands / Tomándose de las manos.
> 
> Advertencias: Fluff,altas dosis de azucar, no apto para personas diabeticas, posible ooc
> 
> Haikyu! no me pertenece, solo lo uso para mis fines fangirles y malvados.
> 
> Espero que les guste! =D

_**Detalles** _

 

 

_Kageyama no era el chico más romántico del mundo._

_Y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie._

Hinata sonrió, mientras observaba de reojo al más alto que caminaba junto a él. Ambos caminaban de regreso a sus casas, después de un largo paseo con sus sempais . El entrenamiento se había cancelado ese día debido a que el entrenador Ukai tenía un compromiso. Como no tenían nada más que hacer, todos habían decidido salir a pasear por el centro de la cuidad, visitar las tiendas y comprar algunas cosas.

A pesar de que le hubiese gustado practicar, no podía negar que la había pasado bastante bien. Sobre todo porque había estado todo el día junto al pelinegro. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza por ese pensamiento. C-claro que le gustaba estar con él. Después de todo, eran novios…

Suspiro con una sonrisa, mirando de nuevo al chico que estaba a su lado con su expresión terrorífica de siempre. Soltó una risita, definitivamente Kageyama moriría con el ceño fruncido. Aunque ahora que estaban juntos había aprendido a distinguir si esa reacción era porque estaba molesto, preocupado, concentrado o solo estaba de mal humor. También había conocido muchas otras más. Sus sonrojos o sus sonrisas, que no lograba ver todos los días, pero le hacía feliz saber que eran solo para él. Le gustaba la idea de conocer esas facetas del setter que nadie conocía.

Tobio podía ser un poco agresivo a veces, pero casi siempre se preocupaba por él a su manera.

Volvió a sonreír, observando como la nieve caía con lentitud, mientras las luces de la ciudad se encendían como pequeñas estrellas iluminándolo todo pues ya había comenzado a oscurecer. Le encantaba esa época de año, a pesar de que no le gustaba el frio. De pronto sintió una ráfaga de aire, provocando que estornudara.

—Hinata —lo llamó el pelinegro, tomándolo de su suéter, haciendo que quedara frente a el— ¿Estas bien? —cuestionó examinándolo con atención.

—Solo fue un estornudo... —contestó el pelinaranja, frotando sus manos para darse un poco de calor—. ¡Achú! —estornudo de nuevo, temblando levemente.

—Debiste ponerte algo más abrigador —le recriminó el pelinegro—. Será una molestia que faltes a los entrenamientos solo por estar resfriado.

—No pensaba que fuese a hacer tanto frio— se defendió el más bajo—. Además tú pareces un anciano con todo eso puesto. No te preocupes. Ten por seguro que no me enfer...!Achú!...mare…

— ¿Decías? —se burló Tobio con una sonrisa.

—Amargado...— hizo un puchero el menor.

—Tsk... no sé porque eres tan idiota —suspiró el mayor quitándose su bufanda.

—Oye, tu también lo eres Bakageyama —dijo Shouyou, pero no pudo continuar insultándolo al sentir como este se inclinaba sobre el para colocarle la bufanda. El pelinaranja solo se dejó hacer, girando su rostro para que el otro no notara su sonrojo.

—Dame tu mano derecha — le ordeno el de ojos azules.

Sin voltear a verlo, solo se limitó a seguir su orden, sintiendo como le colocaba un guante.

Una vez que hubo terminado, Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo observando como el mayor lo miraba con detenimiento, como si quisiera decirle algo. Pero si algo caracterizaba a Kageyama era ser bastante impulsivo, así que rápidamente sintió como este tomaba su mano descubierta entrelazando sus dedos y metiendo ambas manos dentro de su abrigo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar este se giró, comenzando a caminar con rapidez, arrastrándolo consigo.

—Así ya no tendrás frió —dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Hinata sintió arder sus mejillas por la vergüenza, mientras su corazón latía velozmente y apretaba con fuerza la mano entrelazada a la suya. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar que una enorme sonrisa adornara su rostro.

— ¿P-podrías dejar de sonreír como bobo? —le reclamó el pelinegro intentando de ocultar su sonrojo, sin soltar su mano.

_Kageyama podría no ser el más romántico, pero detalles como esos eran lo que más le gustaban de él._


End file.
